Mini World Sasunaru
by ZunihGz16
Summary: Después de 6 años de matrimonio todo acabo para ellos, algo en su vida cambio dramáticamente, solo esperan que no sea algo malo. Naruto no es mio es del mejor mangaka del mundo anime, Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es solo un fics, DISFRÚTENLO...
1. Mini World

**MINI WORLD**

 _POV. Naruto  
_

Me siento atrapado en esta vida que ha tenido después de 6 años de matrimonio, lo único que te gusta, por estos años es: Déjame soñar.

Ya no me siento como antes después de tirar tantos años a la basura, quiero seguir mejor con mi vida sin importar como o cuando o dónde, por eso te pido de nuevo: Déjame creer.

Las cosas han cambiado como han pasado los años y mi vida ya no tiene la misma fortaleza que antes, ni siquiera puedo hablar, te suplico: Déjame decir.

Estoy cansado, ¿Qué podemos cambiar la historia?, Si bien es cierto que somos libres y que podemos volar, en diferentes direcciones, una década, porque no me gusta como antes, te lo ruego: Líbrame.

Con todas estas cosas en mi cabeza ya me tienes sin duda atado a esta situación, ayuda, siento que me ahogo.

En este mundo tan pequeño, en este mini mundo. Me siento como corriendo al ralentí, ayúdame, no me abandones. Aún sueño que canta la misma melodía, de cuando éramos novio.

Tengo en mi mano una hoja de contrato de divorcio, y su abogado dice algo de la firmeza, que viene de parte de Sasuke. No les entiendo, ¿por qué tengo que decirme? ¿Por qué tengo frío ?, ¿Se siente horrible pensar en eso ?, ¿Es esto morir?

Porque me haces esto, un pesar de tu forma de ser conmigo y tus tratos y tu forma de ser para mí, aún así, quería cambiar esto, pero si quieres sobrevivir. ¿Realmente tengo que aceptar? ¿No tengo otra opción? ¿Enserio tengo que seguirles en todo? Esto ya está, fuera de mi realidad.

Después de firmar eso papeles, Visitar a nuestro hijo en el cementerio, Ser querido ser tú quién está muerto ahora, que tu niño, ahora que estoy más solo en ese departamento y para que la soledad no acabe conmigo, así que todos los días días .

Me muero cada momento, este dolor es más grande que yo, en todos los sentidos. Pero ya estoy cansado, la muerte vendrá por mi antes de lo esperado y poder reunirme con mi niño, ahora lo más importante, la muerte, puedo sentirlo.

La vida no dura mucho tiempo, y llorar, no ayuda en nada. La muerte es como ser llevado por el horizonte, para algunas notas de música, que se van con el viento, a la merced del aire; usted puede esperar, para hacer mi vida mágica, en un mundo sin dolor y sufrimiento y que todo es solo felicidad

Cierro mis ojos poco a poco, sabiendo que no veo nadie en mi último aliento de vida, solo quiero que seas feliz, Sasuke y que lo cuides a nuestro hijo, que sea bueno padre, y perdóname, por no decirte sobre mi embarazo, pero me han pedido el divorcio y no quiero atarte a mí, solo por compromiso y no por amor.

Adiós ... Mis amores.


	2. Extra

**Extra**

 _POV. Sasuke_

Había pasado ya 6 años de matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki un doncel realmente hermoso, pero después de nuestro quinto años de matrimonio, sentía que nuestra vida de matrimonio después de hace 2 años de la muerte de nuestro primogénito.

Después de ese terrible incidente, nuestro matrimonio no volvió hacer lo mismo, inténtanos que este matrimonio durara, a pesar de lo ocurrido. Te veía muy bien a pesar de lo ocurrido odiaba que fueras tan fuerte, mas que yo en todo lo general y eso me ahogaba, quería que esto terminara, yo sufría mas por la muerte de nuestro hijo que tú, es que no te dolía.

Pero sin darme cuenta empecé alejarme de ti y hacer lo imposible para verte miserable y que sufrieras lo mismo que yo por nuestro hijo, te echaba la culpa de todo y te gritaba y a veces te daba cachetadas, pero ni eso te hizo mostrar lo que sentías.

Dime que sientes, dime como estas, llora como yo, grita como yo; pero no te calles.

Después de vivir un año así, decidí mejor alejarme de ti, sabía que esa era lo mejor para ti y para mí, así que sin más rodeos llamé a mi abogado y pedí que arreglaran los papeles del divorcio. Sabia que en esta situación no harías nada en absoluto por eso no quise verte el di que mis abogados fueron a nuestra casa y pedí el divorcio, me sentía el hombre mas miserable de la faz de la tierra, pero era la decisión que tome y no había vuelta atrás.

Te hacia daño y me hacías daño a mí. Creí por m cabeza que me rogarías que no te diera el divorcio, pero ni eso hiciste. El día del juicio, te vi tranquilo y no hiciste nada, rogaba que no firmaras esos papeles, lo hiciste y mi corazón esta echo en pedazos, ahí es donde supe que había hecho bien, porque eras tu el que no me amabas.

Después de 7 meses del divorcio, no supe nada de tu, te fuiste a un departamento demasiado pequeño, al instante del divorcio, quería saber algo de ti, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba hacer lo que más quería: ir tras ti.

Un día como cualquiera tuve una sorpresa que cambiaria mi vida por completo. Estaba en mi oficina arreglando unos papeles con mis empleados y amigos; Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo.

\- Te he dicho que eres u idiota. – Dijo Suigetsu muy relajadamente. – Sas-uke.

\- Cállate Sui, luego no aguantas cuando Sasuke te golpea. – decía una pelirroja con lentes.

\- No estoy de humor chicos, así que no me fastidien, no estoy de buenas para sus idioteces. - decía Sasuke mientras se recostaba en el sillón hacia atrás.

\- Ahora que he ocurre, tienes lo que quieras no…

\- No sé a qué te refieres Jugo. - Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacia y miraron con atención a su jefe y amigo.

\- Sabes bien a que me refiero… Me refiero de Naruto tu ex esposo. – Seguía hablando Jugo. - Decías que querías el divorcio para no estar atado a esa persona sin sentimientos y que te hacia sufrir, recuerdas que te roge que no lo hicieras, pero como siempre jamás me hiciste caso.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, tu dijiste que, si separabas del serias más feliz y sin tanto remordimiento, pero parece que es todo lo contrario a lo haces. – dijo Karin mientras de acomodaba los lentes.

\- Has sabido algo de el después del divorcio. - Dijo Suigetsu, acomodándose mejor en la silla.

\- No. – contesto el único con cabello oscuro.

\- Entonces que es lo que te tiene así. – de acerca Karin a Sasuke.

\- El día que hoy cumpliríamos 7 años de matrimonio.

\- Entonces era eso… Jajajajajajajaja. – se ríe el de pelo claro.

\- No te entiendo nada, lo amas tanto como el mismo día en el que te casaste con él. - siguió hablando el de pelo naranja. - Pero, aun así, le gritabas, o empujabas, lo insultabas y lo cacheteabas; y todo para que demostrara un sentimiento por el sufrimiento de su hijo. Nunca te llego a la cabeza que el también sufriera, pero a su manera, recuerda que, a diferencia de ti, Naruto se crio sin padres desde los 3 años. El tubo que vivir de una manera distinta que tú, él tuvo que trabajar y estudiar para pagarse la carrera, en cambia tu, solo estudiabas y ibas de fiesta con nosotros.- Sabia todo eso porque Naruto cuando estaban de novios se lo conto, pero después de o ocurrido con su hijo y matrimonio lo había olvidado por completo, por eso no dijo nada, se sentía mal por Naruto por no ser mas compresible con el.- Además cuando Naruto termino su carrera, el tuvo que conseguir el trabajo hasta hallarlo y tu… solo tu padre al graduarte te dio la empresa y listo.

\- Entiendo solo que… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando oyó un toco y contesto. - Adelante.

\- Disculpa Señor Uchiha. – Se asomo su secretaria de cabellos largos lacios color negro azulado. - Llego Sakura, dice que tiene algo urgente que decirle. - Eso le sorprendió de sobre manera, Sakura era la mejor amiga de Naruto, y ex compañera de clases de él, realmente estaba asustado.

\- Hazla pasar. – La secretaria abrió mas la puerta e hizo señal de pasar, sin duda le sorprendió ver a Sakura vestida de color negro y con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, el no recordaba que ella se había casado o tendría un hijo. – Que quieres. – fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Vaya por lo que veo, no has cambiado mucho, pero en fin no vengo hablar de tu estúpido carácter. - estaba enojado, como podía decirle al estúpido, iba a replicar, pero Sakura siguió hablando. – Vengo de parte de Naruto. – Y extendió un sobre a él.

El la tomo y la abrió con sus manos temblorosas, cuando la abrió supo que era Naruto, era su caligrafía, la conocería donde sea que fuera. Pero al empezar a leer la carta, sus manos temblaban y arrugaba el papen entre sus manos, miro por un momento al bebe y se siguió leyendo. Miro la carta de nuevo y la dejo en su mesa y se levantó y se acercó a Sakura, extendió sus brazos a ella para que le entregara el bebe y así lo hizo, cuando tuvo el bebe en sus brazos movió un poco la mantita de su carita y la vio. Uno copia exacta de Naruto, ese cabello rubio que amaba y esas marquitas características de Naruto y ese color de piel, como Naruto, al instante sintió que se movió un poco y abrió sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba de Naruto, era una copia exacta de él, lo único distinto era que era una niña, se sentía morir, abrazo mas el bebe a su pecho y callo al piso, preocupando a todos. Sasuke espesó a llorar y a sollozar, Sakura tomo al bebe y se quedó ahí parada, sabía bien la reacción que tendría, se lo dijo Naruto, pero no lo creyó y ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Los amigos se le acercaron para consolarlo, esta destrozado, Sasuke sabia que era su culpa, pero nunca imagino que todo esto lo que estaba pasando le estaba pasando a él, desde que Menma murió de Leucemia, su primogénito, no había sentido ese dolor. A pesar de ya no tener a su hijo y a su esposo, intentaría vivir su vida, con su hija y serian felices.

En este Mini Mundo.


	3. Carta de Naruto

**CARTA**

 _Querido Sasuke._

 _Se que te sorprenderá ver a Sakura, y no es de esperarse, ella te odia con cada fibra de su ser y sabes muy bien por qué. Ese no es el punto de mi carta, el punto aquí es que hace unos meses me diagnosticaron la leucemia, si igual que nuestro hijo Menma._

 _Pero también me hizo un embarazo en mi vientre, sabía que era peligroso para el bebé y que podía hacerlo con el médico y que era posible pero que no podía tomar tantos medicamentos ni entraría en él. tratamiento, que es un poco complicado de entender, pero que todo lo entiende claramente, y lo acepta. Morir en lugar de mi hijo._

 _Era una decisión que no pedía opinión para el motivo de que sabía que prefería ser mejor para tus hijos que tú y lo acepté, también lo deseaba, amaba con el alma este bebe que venía en camino. Mi enfermedad fue un tomar en secreto, pero si iba a decir de mi embarazo. Pero el día en que tus abogados llegaron a mi casa y me pidieron que firmara, no pude y preferí verte, en persona el día del divorcio y así fue te vi, tenías esa misma cara de siempre que preferí mejor callar y no hablar más en el intento._

 _Si preguntas por el motivo de que no te rogué por ningún divorciante, fue por mi enfermedad y por qué después de haber sufrido un año de tormenta a tu lado, sabia que no me amabas, como yo te amaba._

 _Mi embarazo fue, muy arriesgado por mi enfermedad, pero lucho lo mas que pude hasta que, que mi bebe estuvo vivo._

 _Ese bebe que tiene Sakura en sus brazos en Naruko Uchiha - Uzumaki, es una hermosa mujer, cuídala mucho. Yo quería tenerlo con ella y criarla, pero mi sueño era que, aunque no estuviera con ella, ella era feliz con su padre._

 _Cuídala mucho es lo que mas amo en esta vida y es mi gran tesoro, no te preocupes por ella, no tiene Leucemia, esta limpia de esa enfermedad que acabo con nuestra familia._

 _Viene lo peor de todo, cuando haya llegado esta carta, ya no está entre los vivos, dijo el doctor que no duraría mucho con la vida después del parto, así que le pedí que el día que me haya entrado, te la llevaran._

 _Sabes que te amo mas que nada en este mundo, y siento muchísimo no ser el marido que tanto quería tener, pero tienes tu hija, críala en este Mini mundo._

 _Te amo su Ex Esposo Naruto Uzumaki de Uchiha._


End file.
